


First Time for Everything

by jibblywibbly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibblywibbly/pseuds/jibblywibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeleus has a funny way of 'apologizing' for a sore bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

There is a delectable silence in the bedroom, only broken by exhausted breaths. Ienzo is barely more than a puddle on Aeleus' chest, only able to shift his arms to lazily drape against his shoulders. He winces as Aeleus pulls him even closer, reminded of the new, sweet soreness between his legs, and the strange, warm stickiness of his thighs.  
"Ienzo..." His voice barely above a whisper, Aeleus tips Ienzo's head up just enough to look into eyes like Autumn rainclouds. "Are you alright?" No matter how calm, how quiet, the worry in his voice was palpable. Ienzo nodded weakly, "Sore, sleepy...mm, a little overwhelmed, I suppose."  
Aeleus cocks a brow and smooths a large hand down his back, tracing over every little hickey and bruise. "How so?" His voice is a low, rumbling purr that resonates in the schemer's bones, and it alone is enough to make him shiver.  
"No matter how many times I tried to imagine it, I guess I just never realized how intense it would be." Ienzo feels the heat radiating through Aeleus' blush, making little lazy strokes against his strong jaw. "Or that I'd be this much of a throbbing, gooey mess.." Ienzo trails off as Aeleus buries his face in the crook of his neck, kissing every little bruise.  
"Should've been gentler with you." Aeleus cups his cheek and frowns. Ienzo gives a hushed chuckle, "It was fantastic. You're fantastic." The fact that he's the one with comforting words for Aeleus amuses him to no end. He knows the man is experienced, picking up the scents of sweat and perfume and the way his shoulders aren't quite as rigid the next day and satisfaction seeping into the tone of his voice. He wonders what Aeleus will smell like and how he'll act later, when the former Nobodies notice his limp or realize the shift in Aeleus' fussing.  
Aeleus knows the look on Ienzo's face all to well, half lidded eyes not quite paying attention and the curl in his lip. He knows that he's too lost in thought to realize that Aeleus has flipped them over, and doesn't quite snap out of it until kisses ghost slowly down his chest as great hands admire the slim, petite frame under them. Ienzo gapes his mouth, about to question what on Earth he was doing, but instead revels in Aeleus taking the lead in..whatever he is planning. His gasps are high, and he squeaks when Aeleus starts stroking his hip where the reddened imprints of clinging hands have yet to fade. It is as if every touch is its own apology, insistent and loving, gentle and barely there and yet leaving a heavy warmth in Ienzo's chest.  
The noises in the pit of his throat are different from the ones before. The impassioned shouts and moans have left a rasp in the inelegant, hitching gasps. Aeleus leaves hushed praises with each kiss, how much he loves him, his taste, how wonderful he feels, and promises of more to come. He licks at shivering thighs, looking up and grinning at Ienzo for a fleeting moment, wondering if he'll be flustered, or demanding, or if he'll accept him quietly. Having been caught off guard by a tongue trailing up the cum dripping down from before, Ienzo can't feign an air of expectation. He wants to seem experienced, controlled, but that tongue flicking at his hole and nibbling at thighs and sucking at skin unravel him, and he can no longer think of anything but Aeleus.  
One hand supports writhing hips and the other is entwined by a trembling fingers, nails leaving little crescent indents when Aeleus pushes the slick muscle into him. Ienzo puts a leg over his shoulder and tries to pull him even closer, toes curling when that skillful tongue wriggles faster. He follows every silent demand and wrings out every little moan as he shifts up and starts sucking him off as fingers tease his hole and the other hand stays with Ienzo's, giving reasurring squeezes.  
Ienzo finds his voice as warmth spreads through him and he loses himself, simply moaning 'Aeleus' as he is overtaken by the rolling waves of his orgasm. Aeleus doesn't stop until it ends, and when he pulls away he's met with the sight of Ienzo trembling under him with a soft smile.  
Aeleus sidles back up and gingerly pulls the small man to his chest and presses a few kisses to the top of his head. "Rest now, Ienzo. I'll run a warm bath soon..." There is a subtle promise in his tone, and Ienzo smiles into his chest as he falls quickly asleep.


End file.
